I miss you bruder
by Bookworm4132002
Summary: When the awesome Prussia falls, leaving Germany depressed, Romano makes the other countries realize that they're all in the same danger, and that they'd better stop holding back their emotions... Before it's too late. Sucky summary is sucky. T because of Romano's potty mouth.
1. Darts and a Frightening Premonition

**I know I'm going to forget a lot, so that I don't have to say it ever again... I do not own Hetalia... (Sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Germany was feeling sick.

He had just waged another war against Prussia, along with Russia, he didn't know what they were fighting for, but his boss' word was law. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" He asked, expecting to hear Italy on the other side, crying about something or another.

Instead, he heard the words he'd been dreading most.

"Germany! We won!" His boss laughed. "We won the war!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Italy smiled as he skipped into the World Meeting.

He suppressed a shiver of fear when he saw the terrifying Belarus and her _much _sweeter sister Ukraine, sitting on either side of Russia, who seemed quieter than usual, for some reason. The Nordics (Not just Sweden and Norway) had actually come to the meeting on time.

Hong Kong, South Korea, Vietnam and Taiwan were also there, joking around with China and trying to get more than a few words from Japan. Spain was also there, along with Romano and even Canada was there, not that anyone noticed him.

And last, but not least, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein were there as well.

Everyone was yelling, laughing, arguing or partying, and the weirdest thing was, Germany didn't even try to stop them.

"YO, DENNY!" Yelled America from across the room. "DID YOU BRING THE DARTS AND BOARD?"

"OF COURSE, THE KING NEVER FORGETS ANYTHING!"

"HELL YES! LET'S PARTY!"

England looked at America disdainfully, "Sit down, and listen. It was about time you learnt some manners, you bloody wanker!"

"Loosen up Iggy! Get down and party!" Laughed America, hanging of England.

"GET OF ME YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Ah, you two are so unrefined." Sighed France. "I doubt you two will ever get a chance to make love to anyone, especially you, Angleterre."

As England turned a furious red, France started laughing his weird laugh.

"Ohonhonhonhon."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, chaos was reigning the entire room.<p>

"Norway, stop strangling me- ugh!"

"Go to hell, you bloody Frog!"

"Ah, these meeting are so fun, _non_?"

"Party at my house dudes!"

"I'll come if Iceland does..."

"He can if he'll call me big broth-"

"No!"

"Japan, you should loosen up, aru!"

"Yeah, I'll come, Taiwan, as long as there are _no photos_."

"Awww... Fine. 3"

"Ve, you too, Romano."

"Yeah, come to the party, lovi!"

"Get off me idiota!"

"Get away from big brother!"

"My boobies are starting to hurt..."

"Big broder? Is this… Normal?"

"Austria, that looks expensive!"

"Get away from Austria, before I hit you with my pan!"

"I claim your boobs for South Korea!"

"I'm a guy!"

"Sve, I'm not your wife!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everybody turned in surprise.

"Russia...?"

"Just... Just listen to Germany, da?" He said.

They looked closely; it seemed that Belarus and Ukraine were barely keeping him from collapsing.

"Uh... Russia? Germany?" Asked America. "What's wrong?"

"Ve," Agreed Italy, "Usually Germany takes over and Russia sits in the corner giving me nightmares."

Germany sat there with his head in his hands.

Everybody stared in surprise, as they realized that the German man was crying.

"H-he's gone." The man sobbed.

"Who?" Asked England, horrified.

"Prussia."

Everyone turned to Russia.

"His brother is gone." Muttered the giant man.

"A-and it's all my fault." Cried Germany.

"And mine." Admitted Russia looking down, looking sick.

Everyone looked at the two great countries, as their misery filled the room.

"Wait a-are you saying that..." Gasped Hungary.

"He's dead, gone, he's... He's no longer a country." Sobbed the German.

Silence filled the room.

"Oh, cry me a river and get over it, Potato-bastard."

"Fratello!" Gasped Italy.

"All though it didn't look like it, Germany loved Prussia." Admonished Japan.

"You don't know what it's like to lose your brother." Added Italy.

"Oh, don't I?" Laughed Romano humorlessly.

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Italy.

Romano laughed even harder. "I mean, Germany isn't the only one who's lost a big brother."

"W-who-"

"Are you really that stupid, little brother?" Asked Romano. "I'm talking about me, _us_. You really thought I'd actually convinced our bosses to stop forcing me to go to the meetings? Why do you think you started having even more headaches? How did you miss the freaking civil war? The deal was made official on March 17th 1861. Actually, in 14 years, it'll be _your_ 100th year anniversary, just thought you should know, _fratello_.

"What...?"

"I'm talking about the Italian empire: The unification, a.k.a the takeover in which North Italy gets rid of South Italy!"

All the blood drained from Italy, Spain and France's faces.

"Lovi!" Exclaimed Spain. "You told me a unification meant you were still part of the country!"

"Yeah, well, I lied." He spat, causing the Spaniard to jerk back as though he'd been slapped.

Everyone was just as shocked.

"Hey! Maybe they used me as an example. 'Well, Prussia, it seems that Italy got rid of his older brother, so you'll be fine'!"

Germany was shaking.

"Oh, who knows, maybe I'll enjoy spending most of my life in the mortal world, meeting people, watching them grow old and die, watch everyone I love leave me behind, because of my immortality. And, oh yeah, I'm to spend less time with the nations, so as to not, '_distract them from their work.'_I'm surprised they didn't tell you, _Italy_. Did they tell you that by next week, I'm to leave all of you alone? Did they tell you, that the reason Prussia and I live with you is because they think it's a waste of money to keep our houses for us? They'd make much more money by selling our property. After all, we're just _dead countries_, remember?"

"R-Roma..." Spain gasped.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe, if this works out, they'll get rid of all of our older siblings!" He laughed.

He walked over to a frozen Denmark and took some of the darts the Dane had brought for the long-forgotten party.

Romano faced a map of the world.

He launched a dart, shaking with anger.

"There goes Switzerland," He snarled, causing Liechtenstein to hug her brother's waist even tighter, as the Swiss glared at Romano.

Another dart flew.

"And there goes Norway." He spat, causing the Nordics, Iceland and Denmark in particular, to tense up.

And another.

"France."

Another.

"Spain.

Another.

"Scotland."

"Ukraine."

Soon the board was filled with darts, and everyone was feeling sick.

"Just one more. Presenting, the country that lasted over 4000 fucking years, with the biggest population, ever."

The dart hit right in the centre of China.

Japan actually wrapped his arms around China protectively.

Everyone stared at the sick prediction that had been brought to life by the anger-stricken Italian.

"It doesn't matter if you lose someone now, Potato-Bastard, because soon you'll lose everyone." Laughed Romano, humorlessly again, as he walked out the door.

"And you'll only be able to blame it on yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, begins the opening of this fic...<strong>

**Meh, anyways thanks for reading this chapter.**


	2. Disarming the Shield to a Broken Heart

The meeting soon ended after that, there was nothing left to say. Spain bolted out the door, and began running to the house Romano shared with Italy.

"Romano! Romano!" He called knocking on the door rapidly.

The italian's house keeper came to the door.

"H-hola señor! Romano isn't here right now..."

Spain brooded, trying to figure out where the italian would go. Where could he be?

Ah! A lightbulb came up in his brain and he started running to the one place Romano had always gone to as a child. He started running to his house, all the way to the bright field of tomatoes.

* * *

><p>Hungary walked up to the front door of Prussia's house, knees shaking nervously. Dammit! She was Hungary for gods sake! The woman who grew up thinking she was a boy! The one who wouldn't hesitate to hit any perverts with her frying pan! Like when France was stalking Austria, or when Prussia had flipped up her skirt, smirking and saying "Kesesesese... Maybe guys clothes <em>did <em>suit you better...

".. but not as much as they suit the awesome me." She whispered sadly.

"H-hello? Gilbert?" She called softly. "Are you there?" She asked shakily. "O-open up dammit!" She growled, angrily wiping away tears. She knocked on the door again.

"Gilbert, y-you- you idiot!" She sobbed. "W-where are you? I- I.." She fell to her knees. "I m-miss you. P-please, come back."

* * *

><p>Prussia sat down, his back against the door. "Elizabeta..." He sighed. "I'm sorry."<p>

He looked around the place that had been his for all these years, the house of _the_ Prussian Empire. His home. His sanctuary.

Then he thought about the "totally unawesome" For Sale sign on his front lawn, that Hungary had somehow missed. He'd covered up his sadness about leaving this place with jokes about 'awesomeness,' but he was pretty sure West had seen right through him.

_West_. He would have to live with him now. That would be awkward. Would West- no, _Germany_, forgive him for being such a terrible brother? God... What if his brother... Hates him? Maybe everyone did. Maybe Antonio and Francis hated him too. What man would go to war with his little brother? It seemed everyone except Elizabeta was against him... Wait, if Elizabeta the only one left, why would he leave her outside? Why would he leave his friend and only ally outside? Why wouldn't his pride allow him to accept comfort?

"Mien Gott... What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>Hungary, exhausted, leaned against the door, the last of her tears escaping, never noticing that on the other side, the same thing was happening to Gilbert. Neither one noticed that it was one inch of wood that kept them from being together, not a war, not an alliance, not even a petty argument. Just one inch that kept the two from being reunited and giving each other the comfort they needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Italy was running around frantically, trying to find Ms Hungary.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Italy..."_

_Everyone had left the room. "Doitsu...? A-are you feeling better?"_

_"I have a bad feeling that Hungary is going to try and find Prussia, but based on everything that's going on, I know he'll be too proud to see her, and I know how much she loves my brother, despite how he might act. So please, tell her before she gets the wrong idea..."_

_"Y-yes! You can count on me!"_

_And with a quick "Ciao!" The Italian was gone._

_End-flashback_

So now the Italian was scampering down the street, towards the ex-nation's home.

...

Hungary was rising shakily on her legs, smoothing down her dress. She walked down the porch's front steps and walked away, until she saw someone walking down the street. Spain? Oh, crap.

* * *

><p>I bumped into Señora Hungary, as I dejectedly walked home.<p>

"H-hello Señora..." I said smiling, but even Pru-America would have noticed how fake it was.

"Where have you been?" Asked Hungary quietly.

Spain could see that Hungary had been crying. He thought about how she had been the one to take care of the Italian brothers whenever he or Austria had been busy. She must have been feeling just as upset as he was. He thought about what had happened just 5 minutes ago...

_Flashbac__k_

_"Romano?" He called, as he crept through the tomato vines that cluttered the pathways. He would need to trim them._

_"Romano!" He gasped as he saw the hunched over figure underneath one of the plants. "Lovi, I'm so sorry, I should've known, I should've been there for you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"_

_"Spain?" Asked Romano quietly, his voice filled with pain, as if the weight of the world had just come crashing down on his shoulders. "Please, can you just... Leave me alone?_

_"But..."_

_"Please Spain, I just... need to be alone, okay?"_

_"Alright." Replied Spain, feeling like the worst person in the world._

_He turned one last time, just in time to see Romano bury his head farther into his knees, and let out a heart-wrenching sob._

_End-Flashb__ack_

"Spain?" Asked Hungary again.

"Oh! Well, I was getting some eggs to make a tomato pie! Would you lik-"

"Spain," Interjected Hungary sadly, "Don't. Just... Don't. You were seeing Romano, weren't you?"

"I-"

"And let me guess, he told you what a terrible person I am?"

"Well-"

"I should have warned you guys. I should have comforted him! I-"

"Hungary! Señora! What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>Hungary couldn't stop the tears, or the confessions, from coming. They just kept flowing out like they would never cease.<p>

"I knew that Romano would disappear. I knew! And I did nothing. Instead, I just ignored him, and kept listening to Austria's _freaking piano_!" She sobbed. "I left him alone, when he needed me most. When he asked me if I'd known, I... I lied! I told him I'd only known for a day, but I'd actually known for so long, I might as well have fucking planned the thing myself!"

* * *

><p>Spain was so angry, he wasn't even in control of his body anymore.<p>

Fury was racing through his veins, his heart was pumping at a pace so fast that he might as well have had a heart attack, right then and there, his eyes no longer had the light-hearted twinkle. Spain. Was. Furious.

"I take back anything nice I've ever fucking said about you, you bitch!" He growled, raising his hand.

Was he going to slap her? Choke her? He didn't know, all he knew was she had hurt his dear Lovi. She had made him cry.

His hand was about to come down when he heared a cry of "STOP!"

* * *

><p>Italy had been running around everywhere, trying to find Hungary, and possibly Spain so that he could give them a hug, and try to comfort them.<p>

Finally, after running past Gilbert's home for the eleventymillionth time, he found not one, but both of them.

"This makes things easier," he smiled.

Wait, why did Hungary look so sad, wait, she'd started crying. Spain looked just as surprised, as the Italian felt, but soon that surprise seemed to melt away and turn into... Anger? Why was Spain so angry?

Wait... it looked like he was going to slap Ms Hungary!

A scream, was torn from his throat, as he ran towards the pair.

"STOP!"

He ran in front of Hungary spreading his arms out, as if shielding her. Oh, darn it.

He had never seen Spain, so pissed, he had come over to visit Romano, during Spain's pirate days, and even when he was drunk, Spain was never, ever violent with women or children, and always had the slightest bit of happiness in his eye. That was what made him Spain.

Now, all of that kindness was gone, this was the look of someone determined to inflict harm.

"Italy. Move." Spain said, his voice cold.

"N-no!" Stuttered Italy, nervously. "Why are you so angry? Calm down."

"Why am I so angry? Because this, this bitch," Spain hissed. "Knew about Romano disappearing, and didn't tell us, or Romano."

Italy felt like he'd just received a punch in the gut, or gotten hit with a wrecking ball. She... Had known?

"Now you get it? Move!" Glared the Spaniard.

"No." Whimpered Italy. "It wasn't just her fault, we should've noticed. We're his closest friends. France and I are his brothers for gods sake! We can't just blame this on her. It's our fault as well."

The Italian watched as tears began to prick at the corner of the Spaniards eyes.

Spain turned with a "tsk" and began running towards his house.

Italy watched his retreating back, then turned to Hungary. "Are you alri-"

"Not that I'm not grateful to you, but why did you save me?" She asked. "I am a terrible person. I hurt your brother, I hurt Spain..." Then she gasped. "It's no wonder Gilbert hates me!"

"What?" Asked the Italian. "No, Gilbert doesn't hate yo-"

But the Hungarian was to upset, "I'm so stupid!" She sobbed, and began to run off.

"But- Wait!" Called out the Italian. But she was too far gone.

The Italian held in his face in his palms and thought about the mess they were in. If the other countries were going through the same things, it was only a matter of time untill everyone was falling apart.

"We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

Italy turned in shock in time to see Austria coming up behind him.  
>The Italian just nodded his head sadly.<p>

"Ve~." He agreed. "We sure are."


	3. Will you Remember?

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Okay, to all of you who don't know:**

**Canada: Matthew**

**America: Alfred**

**England: Arthur**

**France: Francis (Pretty self-explanatory)**

**And from the last chapter:**

**Prussia: Gilbert**

**Hungary: Elizabeta**

**Spain: Antonio**

**Romano: Lovino**

* * *

><p>Canada was feeling conflicted.<p>

Firstly, who should he go to first? He had met Prussia once in an odd occasion during April fools day, and the two had become fast friends, what with Canada actually listening to Prussia and Prussia remembering Canada in the first place. Or should he visit France, England and America, they were his family after all.

Secondly, the question that was weighing on his head the most; Was he going to disappear as well?

Nobody ever remembered him, and even on the odd occasion someone did, they always thought he was Alfred's little brother, while truthfully, he was 500 years older than the american, which wasn't much for a country, but still older. Lovino was barely older than his brother and _he _had faded away. Now, Canada _tried_ to be a peaceful country, the exception being during certain events like WWII, and he always tried to make others happy and would never shout at others, not because he was shy, but because he didn't want to hurt their feelings. Would anyone find a reason to hate him? Sure, he didn't give or take away much from the politic or military stand point, but he tried to be a sort of helpful person...

Oh screw it.

He shook his head and started walking towards Francis' house. "They're my family," He whispered. "And they love me... I think."

* * *

><p>Matthew knocked on the door, wincing at the sharp noise, generated by the old-fashioned knocker. Well, at least <em>doors <em>didn't ignore him.

The door opened and Matthew found himself face to face with and impressively eyebrowed individual.

"Huh? No one here... Bloody strange." Muttered Arthur, glancing from side to side.

Matthew sighed and turned away, not surprised at all.

He was ready to leave for his own house for some pancakes and a psychotherapy session with Kumajiji, or whatever, when a memory came to mind from when he'd first met Gilbert.

_Flashback_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_The rapping sound filled the hotel room he was sharing with Alfred._

_"Wonder who that could be?" Sighed Matthew, looking up from his novel. _

_"Hello?" Muttered the Canadian, ready for the person to run, screaming: "It's a ghost!"  
><em>

_"Oh, hi! I'm the awesome Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert!" Beamed the energetic bundle of albino fun. "Who are you? I've never met you before. Do you know where I can find some guy named Matthew Williams?"_

_Usually, Canada would have tried to answer at least one of those questions, but he was completely frozen with the fact that:_

_A) Somebody had noticed him._

_B) That this person was a complete stranger, and if he really was_ the _Prussia_,_ he was pretty damn powerful._

_C) That this person was an Alfred type person._

_D) He had realized that Canada was not America._

_E) He was looking for _him, _not Alfred, _him.

_F) He had told Matthew that he was a country without even knowing whether Matthew was a country or not._

_"I-I..."_

_"Oh! Are you Matthew?! Cool! Wait, calling you Matthew takes too long, even for someone as awesome as I... What about... __Birdie!" He smiled, walking into the Hotel suite and making himself at home. "Yes! That's it! "_

_Then, a small yellow bird appeared from the albino's nest of hair and tweeted it's approval._

_"Nice place you have here... Almost as awesome as mine, actually..."_

_As the Prussian rambled on, Matthew built up the courage to speak and suddenly whispered "Um, excuse me... But, what are you doing here?"_

_Gilbert shut up instantly and smiled, swivelling to meet the Canadian. "Didn't Francis tell you? I'm here to try your maple syrup."_

_"O-oh... Okay." Stuttered Matthew. "I'll make some pancakes..." He began pulling out ingredients when the phone rang. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Alfred?"_

_"You want me to cover for you? Why?"_

_"B-but you're not allowed to stay at the club the night before the meeting."_

_"B-but... Fine."_

"Good bye."

_The Canadian turned around after putting down the receiver, to find himself face to face with Prussia. The Canadian jumped, clutching his heart. _

_"Watch it!" He gasped quietly._

_The Prussian ignored him and grabbed an apple, taking a bite, as he jumped on the counter. _

_"How come you let others walk all over you like that?" He asked, chewing down his bite of fruit._

_"I-I..." Stammered the Canadian. "I..."  
><em>

_"Don't know? Well, okay then birdie. Lets get cooking!"_

_He smiled in thanks as Gilbert changed the subject, but the problem was that, even now,_

_Matthew still didn't know the answer to Gilbert's question._

* * *

><p>"Fine, then Gilbert." Smiled Canada. "Watch this."<p>

He walked back to France's doorstep, knocked on the door, and waited.

The door opened, Arthur again.

"I know I didn't imagine it this time..." Muttered the Brit.

"Hello." Matthew said. "Dad? I'm _right here_!" He said, tapping England on the shoulder.

England jumped, almost falling backwards. "T-that couldn't have been my imagination..."

Matthew took a deep breath and began talking. "That's right. It isn't, now maybe if you weren't so tight-assed, you would see what was right in front of your nose, but then again, you did the same thing when I was a kid, so who cares?"

He felt England's eyes fall on him, then widen with shock, but that wasn't enough. It. Wasn't. Enough.

"See? I exist! Can you see me? Are you blind!? How can you call yourself my parent, when you don't even know who I am?!"

England face was stunned. "A-A..."

"And I swear to god, if you call me Alfred, or America, I will flip the fudge out." He spat angrily, lashing out all the tension from years of being invisible, of being ignored, of not existing.

Canada saw America and France appear, eyes wide as they heard their normally calm brother lash out.

"Whoa Mattie-" Began America.

"Don't! Don't. You. Dare. Don't pretend like you know who I am! When's my birthday, huh?! Why do I always get attacked by Cuba?! What. is my freaking. Last. NAME!? Do you know?! HUH?!"

America and England stood there with stunned looks on their faces.

"You don't know? Well, why am I not sur-"

"July 1st."

Canada stared at the Frenchman who had just spoke.

"Your birthday is July 1st, you always get attacked by Cuba because he mistakes you for America and your last name is Williams. Matthew Williams."

"O-okay, you know a bit about me, for now. You're going to forget. I know you will! Everyone always does." Muttered Canada, angry tears pricking at my eyes.

France smiled gently. "_Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ma chère Canadienne. _Never."

My eyes filled with tears. "_Vraiment?_"

Francis walked up to me and pulled me into his arms, embracing me tightly. "_Vraiment._"

_So, Prussia is this what you meant? _I thought, as I sobbed into my papa's shoulder. And as I looked up to the sky, I swear, I saw the Prussian give me a smile and a wink.

_"That was awesome,_ _birdie.__" _Smirked Gilbert._ "Almost as awesome as the awesome me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... Sorry for the shortness... :(<strong>

**Anyways:**

**Translations:**

**_Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ma chère Canadienne. _= I will never forget you, my dear Canadian.  
><strong>

**_Vrament?_ = Really?**

**_Vraiment._ = Really.**

**(I go to a french emersion school, so I'm pretty sure this is right.)**

**Bye!**


	4. Coffee Fuels a Happy Soul

**Hello! I'm back!**

**The _new_ countries that will be mentioned (No matter how briefly):**

**Turkey: Sadik**

**Greece: Heracles**

**Japan: Kiku**

**China: Yao**

**South Korea: Im Yong Soo (Yeah, I know... He won't show up much, just because I don't want to write his name.)**

**Taiwan: Mei**

**Hong Kong: Kaoru (You have no idea how many mental arguments I had with myself over this one.)**

**Iceland: Emil**

**Norway: Lukas**

**Denmark: Matthias**

**Sweden: Berwald**

**Finland: Tino**

**Sealand: Peter**

**Yeah, I know it's a lot, but remember, I said briefly mentioned...**

* * *

><p>"Kaoru? Where are you going?"<p>

Kaoru looked down the stairs that lead to the basement and saw his siblings, Taiwan and South Korea looking up at him curiously.

He continued putting on his jacket as he replied. "I'm going to Emil's, I've had enough of the tension here." The atmosphere had only gotten worse when Japan had left to Greece's house, with China glaring at his back. "Kiku left, so I can too."

"Kiku is so cute with Hera-kun," Blushed Mei, momentarily losing track of the topic at hand. "But, he'd do well with Sadik-san as well... Or Alfred! Or Arthur... Who do you think he's going to end up with?" She asked glancing at South Korea excitedly. "My eye's on Greece personally."

Im Yong Soo smirked. "Either way, it's going to be interesting, _Da-ze_?"*

Hong Kong thought about slipping out the door while they weren't paying attention, then decided against it. Clearing his throat, he gave them a swift glare as he opened the door. "Tell_ xian shen_ I'm leaving, alright?"

"Fine, Mr Eyebrows!" Shouted Im Yong Soo annoyingly.

As he closed the door he could hear South Korea complaining. "He acts like he's so much better than us, at least _we _didn't get a curse placed on us by a _Western nation_."

* * *

><p>On his way home, Lukas had ignored any and every sympathetic glance that came his way after the meeting. He ignored the glance of sympathy from Tino, he ignored the acknowledging nod from Yao and most of all, he ignored the whisper that came from the way-too-close Matthias. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." he'd said.<p>

Don't worry? It'll be _okay_?! Was Matthias insane, or just more thickheaded than he'd been given credit for?

The chaos that this was going to cause would be catastrophic.

I mean, it's not like he'd be _scared _of Romano's possibly proven theory that he was going to leave everyone he loved behind?

Pfft, who would be scared of being completely eradicated from the lives of everyone he'd loved and never being able to see them again, and knowing that you would be nothing to them!? WHO WOULD BE SCARED OF THAT?!

Wait, _breath. _God, he needed to listen to some music. Maybe make some coffee? Yes, that was what he needed. Not the stupid pessimistic thoughts that kept seeping into his brain.

He grabbed a record player and let the calming sounds wash over him. He sighed in relief, finally calm again. Now, maybe he could go downstairs and make himself an espresso... Yes, heavily caffeinated beverages were exactly what he needed, he thought, treading down stairs towards the kitchen and his coffee.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Crap..." He hissed.

He slowly walked to the door hoping that the person would lose their patience and walk away.

As he walked to the door, he could see the silhouette of a person, still there.

"Hello?"

His eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of Hong Kong.

"Oh, hello Kaoru." He said tiredly, just as Hong Kong was about to open his mouth, "He's upstairs shouting at his Xbox." He added, knowing what Hong Kong was about to ask.

Hong Kong nodded sagely and calmly began walking upstairs towards Iceland's room.

Norway sighed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed his high-tech coffee machine, a gift from Berwald, and began stretching, hoping to reach even the first shelf inside the insanely high cabinet for the packets. _Of course _it was on the second shelf... Who could he ask for help? Iceland was even shorter than himself, and even Hong Kong was too short, not that he'd ask for _his_ help anyways. And of course their kitchen had just gone through renovations, so there was no counter top. "Shit" He hissed, annoyed. Well, he _had _let Matthias install it, and Berwald had put away the coffee last time... Curse his shortness!

He grabbed a chair and, balancing precariously on the chair, went on his tippy-toes trying to get to the packets of god sent caffeine, when he was inturrupted.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Startled, he stumbled almost falling off. After pin wheeling his arms, he'd regained his balance, but it had been close enough to warrant an evil glare at the door.

Opening the door, his face emotionless, he looked at those whom had interrupted his quest to reach his coffee.

"Hi Lukas!" Beamed Finland.

"H'llo." Grunted Sweden.

Sealand settled for just jumping into Norways arms, and giving him the biggest smile ever.

"Tino, Berwald..." He asked through clenched teeth. "_What _exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were walking by with Peter when he saw your house and was so exci-"

"That's not what happened," Interrupted Sealand, confused. "You made us walk over here saying that Uncle Lukas needed cheering up because of what happened at the meeti- Mph!"

Tino quickly clapped his hand over his adoptive son's mouth. "Kids say the darnest things, don't they?"

Norway only raised an eyebrow.

"Heh heh..." Laughed Tino nervously. "Anyways... We're here! So the _polite _thing would be to invite us in..." He hinted awkwardly.

Lukas glanced from Tino's sheepish expression, to Sealand's innocent one, and Berwald's mask of no-emotion, much like his own, and sighed. "Come in."

"YES!" Cheered Tino, pumping a fist in the air. "I mean, thank you very much." He corrected himself, embarrassed.

As the three walked in, Norway looked longingly towards the kitchen, then decided he was _going _to have that espresso, no matter what.

'Why don't you all wait in the living room, I'll bring some coffee."

"Even for me?" Asked Sealand, eyes wide.

"Sure, whatever." Replied Norway walking towards the kitchen.

"Norway!" Cried Finland.

"What?"

"You just offered my son coffee! He's twelve years old!"

"He's alm'st a n'tion. He'll be f'ne." Sweden said calmly.

"Berwald!"

Ignoring them, Norway made his way to the kitchen and, risking use of the chair again, climbed back up, and continued reaching for the packets.

"Hey Norge!" Beamed an obnoxious voice from directly below.

"Holy Fuck!"

Shocked, Norway lost his balance again, this time only staying upwards by holding onto the _top shelf _of the cabinet. He watched in horror as the chair fell down, leaving him hanging from the cabinet.

Now, when he'd said the cabinet was high, he'd meant _high_. He was hanging over a freaking meter _and a half_ off the ground. A meter. A METER.

And of course he just happened to be afraid of heights.

Wait, someone had caused him to lose his balance... Who was it who had spoken so loudly and obnoxiously- Oh, hell no.

Glancing down, he knew his theory was correct.

"Matthias... What are you doing here...?" He asked in a monotone voice, trying not to let his panic show.

"Whoa Norge, you seem to be in a fix! HA HA HA! It sucks that you're so short. What idiot did you hire to install your cabinets so high up?"

"Matthias..." He hissed trying not to lose his patience, or his grip on the cabinet for that matter. "Just. Put. The. Chair. Back. Up."

"Why? I could just carry you down."

Norway stayed silent for a full minute, wondering whether A) The man was joking, B) The man was an idiot, or C) He'd misheard him.

"Just put the chair back." Norway said, wiggling in discomfort, but still refusing to show any emotion.

"Just fall, I''ll catch you."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Try"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"... Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

This went on for a while until Norway lost his patience and agreed. "But if you drop me..." He warned.

"Norge trusts me, why would I want to change that?"

Giving Denmark a weird look, Norway closed his eyes and fell.

Denmark caught him.

Heights. Why heights of all things? He had no control of it, every time he fell from a high place, whether it be high diving boards, almost falling out of a tree, or even that one time Finland and Iceland forced him to go skydiving, heights terrified him. He shivered and hugged himself, which was easy, as Denmark had caught him princess-style.

"See? You're fi- Hey Lukas buddy, you okay?"

Norway cursed himself for shivering and instead punched the Dane in the face.

"Ow!"

Norway leaped out of Denmark's arms and crossed his own.

"That was for making me to fall."

Then, remembering something else, he punched Denmark in the face again.

"OW!"

"And that was for breaking into my house." Added Norway, glad he'd held on to the facade of staying calm.

"I didn't break into your house, Tino let me in, and he told me you were in the kitchen."

"Ass..." Muttered Norway. "Anyways, I have to finish making the coffee so-"

"UNCLE MATT!" Shouted Sealand leaping into Denmark's waiting arms."You're here! Did you bring me something? Can we play spies again?"

Finland smiled. "We thought we'd give you some time to catch up, but after hearing Denmark's screams of pain, we decided you'd _obviously _caught up enough."

Denmark shook his head ruefully. "Norge is so violent, I know he has viking blood, but still, I have that northern rage within me, and I mange to keep it hidden. I stay calm. He on the other hand..."

Sweden and Finland watched Denmark complain with an air of amusement, as Sealand would sometimes give input of his own.

"He's so mean, one time he was shouting so loudly, that I couldn't even hear myself think!" Lied Sealand blatantly.

By this point Finland was barely containing his giggles, as the idea of Norway shouting was so ludicrous.

Norway was _trying_ to sneak into the kitchen, when Iceland and Hong Kong came down the stairs.

"Tsk tsk." Sighed Iceland. "And you tell me to quiet down? You're such a party animal."

Now this all would have been fine... If they weren't _all blocking the path to the kitchen._

Hong Kong looked at the seething Norway and cocked his head. "Whoa, Norway. You look wired. Did you have to much coffee or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at China's house.<strong>

"Yao onii-san?"

China glanced at Mei. "Yes?"

"I just got a text from Hong Kong, he said he's coming home."

"Hmph, took him long enough, _aru_."

"Why's he coming home so soon, _Da-ze?" _South Korea asked.

"Uhhh, let me check."

Soon giggles erupted from Taiwan.

"What is it?" Nagged South Korea.

Taiwan just shook her head and handed him her phone.

He soon burst into laughter as well.

"What, _aru_?" Asked China.

When he recieved the phone he soon laughed as well.

"Well, now we all know not to get in between Norway and his coffee, _aru_?" He laughed.

"Serves that eyebrow priss right, _Da-ze_."

Their laughter didn't die down all afternoon.

* * *

><p>Everyone fell silent as an evil aura filled the area, glancing at the source, they saw such a terrifying expression on Norway's face that they all for a minute, seriously believed in Satan.<p>

"I have an idea." He spat. "A mission if you rather." He added glaring at Sealand and Denmark. "It's called: Let'sGetNorwayACupOfCoffeeBeforeHeKILLSALLOFYOU. What do you think?"

Five seconds later Norway found himself on his couch with an espresso, surrounded by 5 and a half nations glancing at him warily.

His coffee had never tasted so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Merry Christmas, sorry this took so long...**

**Okay, firstly, yes I know that cell phones did not exist in 1947, and _yes, _I know that Sealand was founded twenty _years _after the fall of Prusiia, but, who cares?**

**And secondly, thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
